Sacred Zeikronam
The Sacred Zeikronam is the strongest thing in all of universe 1. It infests a soul and slowly eats away at it, but if one can withstand this, they can live forever (while retaining their youth, as shown by Tona Gondilie) and gain infinite power, making it a dangerous weapon to be used against The Pet Finders. About The Zeikronam is said to be a lightning bolt that comes down from god in the heavens, to bestow infinite power for good or evil purposes. The Zeikronam is apparently sentient and genderless, as both C and Duck McDuck have said such before. Those who do believe of it's sentience, also believe that it's somewhat of a rodent, trying to find somewhere warm to live, while also nibbling at it's home. The fact that it eats at the user's soul does not normally bother the owner, as he/she are normally just thankful for all of it's good attributes. Krei did buy a fake Zeikronam, capable of giving the user 50X their current power, but that seemingly had horrible side-affects - thank god Krei didn't take it. There is also only one Zeikronam, which, after leaving it's current soul, will float around in the atmosphere for about 10 hours until it finds a host, who will be hit by the lightning of the Zeikronam. The host can also decide to make the Zeikronam leave, such as what Seiboineigoi did, in exchange for the strength the Zeikronam provided them with. If a Zeikronam is attached to your soul for 60 years or more, however, you cannot make it leave, meaning Tona cannot make his Zeikronam stop feeding on his soul. If it has been attached to your soul for 60 years or longer, however, when/if it eats your soul, it will also die, meaning that, if Tona had died when using Blue Fire POWER, the Zeikronam would have disappeared from existence. Some, such as Querv, believe that there are multiple Zeikronams, meaning Seiboineigoi's Zeikronam may not be the same one Olivia gained (though Tona definitely has the same Zeikronam as Olivia). If this is true either A) There are currently multiple Zeikronams out there or B) All of the other Zeikronams were attached to souls for 60+ years, ate their souls, and all died out. The most probable answer is that there is only is and only was one Zeikronam. It has since been revealed that the Zeikronam Tona owns can only and has only been passed through his family, though it is believed by God's Society that all of the others have gone extinct. Strengths & Weaknesses The Zeikronam bestows infinite power on the user (if they can unlock the higher forms, which is a very difficult task) and makes the lower forms 25% stronger. It also allows the user to manipulate their Tavanigi more, in a process known as ecilecrae-forming. The known examples of this is when Tona managed to create an entire army of himself while in his Endgamer Zeikronam form, when he managed to manipulate his clones into other people with different personalities in Tona Land or when Chempill made herself get 160% stronger and also control the zombies she created with mind-waves. It is presumed that Seiboineigoi gained his Tavanigi after he gave up the Zeikronam, and the previous owners of the Zeikronam all either did not ecilecrae-form or such a process has not been shown yet. The Zeikronam's only weakness is the fact that it feeds on your soul, and will end your life once it finishes it's feast. The only way to bypass this is by getting turned into one of Chempill's soulless zombies (though she probably won't if there's no soul to feed on), which is very unlikely since she is still on Clen3. The Zeikronam becomes hungrier every soul it devours, meaning it will eat the following one quicker, though the user's soul it ate is added to it's power, meaning the next person to gain the Zeikronam would be stronger than the last. Also, the owner of the Zeikronam is hunted down by The Pet Finders, as they see it as a massive threat (though the main reason for that was because they were worried that the individual who owned the Zeikronam would also posses the Tavanigi to become darkness - Kaseben, owner of the darkness tavanigi did not have a Zeikronam, however. The Types of Zeikronam There are five types of forms a Zeikronam can take and two fake, manufactured ones. These include: Jigoku no inu Jigoku no inu is the type of Zeikronam Olivia Gondilie and Chempill owned. As well as the standard weaknesses of the Zeikronam, this type only makes you 10% stronger (though Chempill turned this up to 150% by ecilecrae-forming). It is mainly used to heal yourself and others, and also provide stronger skin. It is often named the 'healing Zeikronam' as a result. It also numbs all pain, an advantage Maiden used to save Rawr and Peri (though he didn't want to). Also, with this type of Zeikronam, you can breathe underwater and in space, but not if your airways are blocked by something. It can also make mold disappear if the host touches the fungus. Fenikkusu Fenikkusu is the phoenix form a Zeikronam can take and allows the user to be reborn from a single atom, and also become fire. It still has the normal strengths and drawbacks, but can also allow the host to grow wings made of fire, and fly with those (if the host does not already have the power to fly). Also, this type of Zeikronam directly contrasts with the jigoku no ino, as the fire created will always reside in the user's soul, which is apparently below the lungs, burning up the oxygen there, so it is even harder to get oxygen (you need twice as much) and you can definitely not breathe in space (though you can breathe underwater for a short amount of time and the fire evaporates some of the water travelling down your windpipe. Jumyō no Neko Jumyō no Neko is the type of Zeikronam Seiboineigoi had, giving the user massive amounts of strength and telekinesis to carry objects; primarily the way he brought Seiboi to Jaakkon and was subsequently known as the person who discovered the metal. Very little is known about Jumyō no Neko, although it was shown that Seiboineigoi could only lift things with the power he was given. The only other information given was that he could also levitate bubbles of oxygen, allowing to breathe in outer space with it. Apparently he cannot levitate himself but levitate what he stands on, such as the meteor he used to get through space on. Sutereo Taipu Kaiileupen This Zeikronam was believed to be the final variation of the Zeikronam until Tona gained his. It is the most common and makes the host very... stereotypical? Yes, it's true! It turns all male hosts into massive muscular monsters and all women into fiendish beings with pink skin. The muscles for men are actually very helpful, as well as the pink skin for the women, which makes sun glint off it and also blunt objects to just slip off their skin. The actions and minds of those who own this Zeikronam are very stereotypical. There is also a Sutereo Taipu Kaiileupen fan club, an entire planet full of women painted pink and muscular men, all of whom want to be the next one to get gifted the Zeikronam. Kyūkyoku Bonu-Buno Kaji Kyūkyoku Bonu-Buno Kaji is the form the Zeikronam is currently using, and it resides inside Tona Gondilie. It is normally just referred to as 'the Zeikronam' as it is currently (other than the fake Lemmmkeno possess) the only one in all of universe 1 (and there are none in other universes). This one is by far the strongest, literally granting the host limitless power. They can murder/torture/inflict pain on those weaker than them (as seen when Tona did so to the old squad 5 beta, move 20,000,000,000,000 (twenty trillion) times faster than the speed of light (this number can be expanded upon via training), create black holes at will, create warmth and light from their skin and many other things. It is so powerful that Tona Gondilie cut Discie-Disco planet in half when fighting an opponent, with what he classed as a 'very weak attack'. The only explanation for this type of Zeikronam is that it was created when Olivia gave her will to live to Tona, along with her Zeikronam, giving him the literal power of the gods. Furoppu Furoppu is the only known fake Zeikronam. Those who sold it claimed that they saw the lightning bolt of the Zeikronam come down from the sky to give it's host power (or inhabit it's host) and caught this lightning bolt in a bottle to be sold. It is actually manufactured at F4CT0RY_01, prior to them discovering Meizeik, and is a type of illness that feeds away at the heart, but helps it pump blood while it does so, making it's host a little stronger. It also has other chemicals that allow the host to turn their skin into stone at will, and also be able to hack into technology only by using their mind. It's drawbacks are that it'll make you hallucinate, EXPLODE (no kidding) and hungover, not to mention that it will kill you by eating your heart. There are currently three on Jaakkon, two of which went to unnamed thugs who died because of it, and the other Querv bought, but thought better of such a decision and passed it off to Lemmmkeno, who later died. Meizeik Meizeik (sometimes called Menreik) is the better version of Furoppu and is often referred to as Zeikronam juice. This is a lot like a Zeikronam but has some considerable differences. Firstly it will not feast on your soul but will instead cause you major drowsiness and even, in some cases, death, after being used. It grants the user power and strength while being used, as well as overwhelming mental capabilities. It can be injected into ones body but was also put into the clouds by the Dark Void Master, as it would rain down on his army, making them stronger all at once. Meizeik can be taken out of the host's body if it has not spread all around it.